


How to Get a Date with the Phantom

by LittleMissRainbow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Courtship, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, a silly little thing, is this a Love Square?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissRainbow/pseuds/LittleMissRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow, pink and the unexpected wildcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get a Date with the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> aka "Milkshakes bring Kuroko to the yard"
> 
> Here's a little something I wrote a while back. I took the liberty of editing it.

"Please give it to me."

"No."

"Kise-kun, can I please have it?"

Kise only inched his hand farther, still looking away. His patented model face was pinched with intense concentration. "No."

"Why not?"

The blond gave a furtive peek at the boy beside him. "Because."

"Because...?"

"I can't just _give_ it to you, Kurokocchi. You have to do something for me first~"

He paused.

"What do I have to do, then?"

From a distance, two certain basketball idiots sweatdropped. How could their shadow be so gullible?

Kise _sha-la-la'd_. "Kurokocchi has to go on a date with me first!"

The blue-haired phantom only blinked. "Is that all, Kise-kun?"

He nodded surely, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Then--"

" _WAIT_!"

The two turned to see a heaving Momoi, her face the same color as her rosy hair. They waited as she panted heavily, clutching at her knees, before looking at Kuroko determinedly. She stuck her hand out, as if showing him a rare treasure, showing Teiko's former trump card the item she worked so hard to get (her methods were nothing to scoff at; thanks to her... "resources", she was able to get her hands on one of these).

"I got one, Tetsu-kun! Go on a date with _me_!"

"Ehh~! But I got here first, Momocchi!"

"No way! Tetsu-kun is _mine_! Besides, your stub is only for regular-sized cups. Mine can be _large_!"

The model pouted. "Seriously? Where did you get that ticket anyway?"

"It's a se~cret!" Teiko's former manager winked.

"Anyway, mine lasts for two hours! Kurokocchi should go with _me_!"

"No way! Tetsu-kun should go with _me_!"

As the two continued to argue, peach versus yellow, the guy in question just stayed still. To the onlookers, the phantom looks no different than usual.

However...

"Mmm~? Kuro-chin looks like he just got handed the hardest test ever." The Yosen ace took a generous bite from his Maiubo.

The greenhaired ace shooter only pushed up his glasses. "Today, Aquarians have the best of luck. It seems Kuroko can't decide which offer to choose."

Beside the two giants, the lights of the shadow, both previous and current, only facepalmed. It seems the situation has rendered them speechless--a miracle in its own right.

"Tetsuya?"

At the sound of the authoritative voice, the argument of the two was halted.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead only handed him a ticket. " **MILKSHAKES UNLIMITED: FREE! AVAILABLE FOR ONE WEEK!** " it said.

Kuroko's answer was quick. "I'll come with you, Akashi-kun."

It was as if an explosion occurred. By the time everyone got up, the emperor and the phantom were gone.

Murasakibara munched. "So sly, Aka-chin." Midorima nodded in agreement, saying something about Sagittarians being in second place. Both giants carefully ignored the weeping pinkette and blond, as well as the two lights who were smashing their heads on the ground, as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at my Livejournal account.


End file.
